1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to asynchronous clock operation in optical transmission networks and more particularly to the deployment of asynchronous operation for an optical transport network (OTN) designed to operate asynchronously by means of mapping and remapping of client signal overhead or 10GbE signal protocol where the line rate, however, is maintained constant throughout signal transport.